


Perfect gift

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Herah wanted to give Sera a gift.
Relationships: Female Adaar/Sera





	Perfect gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Presente perfeito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824656) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 22 - Shopping.

Herah had no idea what to buy. She still wanted to give Sera a gift, even though Sera said she was happy just by the fact that she had told everyone that they were dating, but that didn't seem like a real gift. She wanted to give Sera something that she could cherish and remember her by, and their visit to Val Royeaux was the perfect excuse to do some shopping and find a gift that said all that Herah wanted it to say. That was, if she could actually find a gift. All these shops seemed to carry were posh stuff like silk dresses and fancy jewelry, which was the opposite of what Sera liked. Maybe she should just commission a strap-on and get this over with, at least then she knew it would be a gift that Sera might like.


End file.
